Unexpected, but not Unappreciated
by dramaluver15
Summary: Quinn knew who he loved. Rachel was ecstatic, but Quinn's heart ached for the clueless girl. Why did she have to know his dirty secret. He loved somebody despite their differences and she loved him too.


A/N; This is my second story and it was just a random fic that came to mind. It is based off of what Finn told Quinn in the Brittany episode about her knowing who he loves. Hope you guys get a kick out of the twist!

"I'd be lieing if I said I still didn't have feelings for you. But I'm in love with somebody else and you know who that is," Finn closed his locker and left Quinn, slightly confused at her proposition but being Finn, he dismissed it.

With her trademark attitude back in full swing, Quinn made her way to Rachel who was hiding inside the door frame. "I said what you told me to. He must really love you," Quinn rolled her eyes as she made her way down the hallway away from the clueless girl. She hated high-school. Too much drama, too many lies, too much heartache. She wished she didn't know people's dirty secrets.

Rachel's heart swelled with love and pride for the love of her life. He truly cared about her. And in true Rachel Berry fashion, she would later reward him with a heartfelt love song in Glee.

Ofcourse he felt guilty. He knew it was wrong ofcourse. He knew what it felt like to be betrayed. But he couldn't help it. He still didn't understand how it happened. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Despite everything that was going on, he was happy. He should feel be bad, but he can't. He loves her.

How did this happen? When did this happen? What exactly was "this" anyway? Maybe she just loves causing herself pain. But then again, she wasn't in pain. She was happiest when she was with him. But her heart did hurt a little when she looked around at the other people in her life...the other men in her life. It wasn't fair to them, she knew they both cared cared about her. But he cared about her too. She knew this despite both of their caotic lifes and current difficulties specifficaly because of this relationship. She didn't know how things would work out. Neither of them knew. They had talked for hours on end about it. They cried because of the unbearable pain they were causing for themselves and the loved ones around them. But they cried in eachothers arms because they loved eachother and made love because it felt right and they didn't want to do it with anyone else ever again.

Finn's taken back when Rachel dedicates her song to him. But inside his heart falls a little bit. It falls because he sends her a fake grin. He was taken back because he was thinking about the same person he's always thinking about. He trys to look like he's keeping his eyes on Rachel at all times, but he's really looking at her. Just like other guys are at the same moment. Guys he calls friends. Guys he tells he'll always have their backs. Friends he's lieing too. Friends whose spirits and hearts that will be crushed if they find out. When they find out. He gets jealous when she's hugging someone else, but he knows it's becasue they have to act like there is nothing going on. They should get Oscars for their amazing performances. They barely ever talk during school, which tears both of them up inside and leads to their long phone conversations late into the early morning.

Finn holds Rachel's hand as they leave the school building. He gently kisses her as he tells her how beautiful her song was. She wants him to stay with her, and spend the whole weekend together. He tells her he is busy but promises he'll call her and see her in school in Monday. she frowns and slowly nods her head. He wishes he feels bad for lieing to her, but he doesn't. He is going to go spend his time with the one person he dreams about all day and can't wait to feel her soft lips against his. He gives her a soft "I love you" as she leaves. He cringes when she isn't looking, he can't keep saying that too her. He means it more when he says it to his true love.

He climbs into his car and drives to a small park nearly 30 minutes away from the school and everything else remotely close to their lives. Everytime they meet up at their special place, it takes a fairly long time and eats up their gas. But it's worth it. This way, no-one can discover them as they kiss and talk and share their love in the parking lot in one of their cars. He parks and sees her car waiting for him just a couple of spots ahead. He smiles to himself and opens up her passenger side door like he always does. As he slides hiself into the comfy passenger seat, she sends him her sparkling smile that helps him everytime. They smile goofy crooked grins at eachother and without exchanging words, lean in and share a long passionate, yet soft kiss. He gently runs his large hands in her long, blue streaked hair as they part and grinn at eachother and hold hands.

They knew they were defiantly the most unexpected couple to ever happen in the history of ever, but they stopped caring the second their shared their first, secret kiss. Like others would wonder when they found out, the two sometimes wondered how they had come together. But looking deaper, they realized it wasn't that unexpected. They thought of the purely chance times they found the other in pain over broken hearts and confusing teenage love. How they had started a silent friendship without others even realizing it. How their awkward love and affection had grown while they tried to fool themselves into beliveing that they loved others. And how even though they were now in official relationships they couldn't live without the love of the other but couldn't hurt the friends around them. Although it became harder and harder with each passing day. And how frightened they were when Quinn accidentally found them kissing silently in the choir room late at night when they thought no one was around. She had promised their secret was safe with her, even though her head spun and her heart silently ached for all of her friends and the confusing love web they had found themselves in.

Her smile wanned slightly as she stared at his handsome, boyish features and crooked smile. "I hate lieing to our friends Finn. But I love you. I wish things weren't so complicated," she hung her head as she felt hot tears rush to her eyes. He gently shushed her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He gave her a small comforting smile, "I love you too. And I wish things weren't so complicated either. But I promise we'll make this work, we'll come up with a plan. I can't imagine my life without Tina."

She gave him a bright smile and gave him a soft kiss. She gently crawled over to him and sat on top of his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He gently placed his hands around ner waist as he laid his head on top of hers. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and they enjoyed the sweet silence. They knew this should feel so wrong, like the old cliche. But like the even older cliche, it felt perfectly right. They were going to make this work. Sure they were young, but that only made them feel like they were the luckiest people in the world to be currently in the arms of their true loves. Their love was unexpected, but it eas definantly not unappreciated.


End file.
